Une partie de cartes et des souvenirs
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: résumé : Antoine s'absente laissant ainsi Richard avec Samuel jouant aux cartes tout en se racontant de précieux souvenirs... (la partie de cartes n'a pas grande importance dans cette histoire.)


Une partie de cartes et des souvenirs

résumé : Antoine s'absente laissant ainsi Richard avec Samuel jouant aux cartes tout en se racontant de précieux souvenirs...

Richard s'était acharné sur la porte, dans le but de pouvoir sortir de cette chambre à la tapisserie plus que douteuse, mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir et pour cause, Antoine les avait enfermés pour éviter que le chien en peluche ne fasse de conneries. Quand il l'eut compris, Richard s'étala aux côtés de Samuel en soupirant pour finalement lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire ce à quoi le ventilateur lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas bouger de son meuble et qu'il était très bien là où il se trouvait quand la peluche voulut le bouger. Ils étaient resté longtemps sans rien faire, mais Richard en avait eu marre et il décida finalement de fouiller la chambre dans le but de trouver une activité quelconque et à force de chercher -''A force de mettre le bazars pour faire chier son créateur'' aurait été plus correcte...-, il finit par tomber sur un paquet de cartes et il débuta une partie avec Samuel qui accepta. Au début le silence le plus total régnait seulement entrecouper de « C'est à toi Sam' » et le ventilateur ne répondait pas mais...

-''Je sais Richard, ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire à chaque fois.

-Bah joue alors.

-T'est pire qu'Antoine franchement.''

Le ventilo déposa 4 cartes devant lui.

-''Allons, c'est pas la peine de me complimenter, fait pas comme l'autre nain schizo'.

-Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?''

Richard releva les yeux de ses cartes pour regarder Samuel.

-''Parce qu'il est aussi con qu'Antoine et que toutes ses personnalités sont pareilles, heureusement qu'il a créé le Patron pour relever le niveau.

-Le Patron est tout sauf mieux que les autres...

-Peut-être que tu préfères le sac à main en croco de l'autre schizo' ou bien son démon de compagnie avec ses aiguilles plein la tronche, comment il s'appelle déjà ?

-Ne me parle pas de lui, c'était horrible la dernière fois...''

Richard se mit à rire avant de poser des cartes.

-''T'as pas aimé sa p'tite séance de sport ?

-Je m'en serais bien passé...

-Tu t'souviens du jour où on a fait la fête chez le nain schizo ? C'était dément y avait trop d'monde !

-J'y étais pas à sa dernière fête, crétin.

-Mais non pas celle-là couillon !

-Celle où toi et le Patron vous avez profité du sommeil des autres pour les attacher et les balancer dans la cave ?''

 _La fête battait son plein, tout le monde n'était plus en état d'aligner 3 mots cohérents. Bob Lennon draguait une plante verte sous les yeux de Fred et Seb Du Grenier parlant de poissons rouges volants -On vous a dit qu'ils étaient complètement soûlent ?-, un peu plus loin Antoine vidait une bouteille de vodka, trouvée au fond d'un placard, incité par LinksTheSun -Alexis Breut-, Mathieu , le Patron, Plectrum et Richard. Les « cheveux » du présentateur de What The Cut?! Ne ressemblait plus à rien, des barrettes roses à petits cœurs les aplatissaient à différents endroits sur sa tête, quelques mèches de devant étaient attachées par un chouchou violet à paillettes. En effet la Fille s'était amusée avec les vidéastes présents -Avant de boire une bouteille d'alcool entière d'un seul coup- qui avait tous quelque chose lui appartenant dans les cheveux, par exemple : Seb avait eu le droit à un chinions et une barrette léopard, Bob a eu une magnifique pince à cheveux en papillon rose fluo, Alexis a eu une sorte de tresse et un élastique rose rayé jaune et Mathieu et Fred ont eu droit au même traitement qu'Antoine. Le Geek et Ouki dormaient dans un coin de la pièce près de Wifi et Capsule De Bière pendant que le Patron, Richard et Plectrum critiquaient leurs créateurs à côté d'un Samuel inactif et un peu plus loin, la Fille, le Prof et le Panda chantaient n'importe quoi. Le Moine n'était pas sorti de sa chambre et le Démon n'était pas présent alors que le Policier était enfermé dans sa chambre -Sinon il aurait voulu arrêter tout le monde pour tapage nocturne alors qu'ils avaient prévenu-. Finalement ils finirent par s'écrouler de fatigue à cause de la quantité astronomique d'alcool ingérée durant le reste de la soirée. Le Patron et Richard les avaient regardé tomber un par un et avait sagement attendu qu'ils soient tous hors d'état de nuire pour les ligoté et les attachés avant de les balancer dans la cave puis ils s'étaient tiré faire leurs petites affaires. Bien évidemment, ils comptaient bien s'occuper des vidéastes plus tard..._

-''Ahlala! Que de bons souvenirs...''

Soupira nostalgiquement Richard pendant que Samuel posait ses cartes.

-''Parle pour toi.

-Mais non je parlais pas de cette fête-là.

-Laquelle alors ?

-Celle avec Nyo, Kriss, Mathieu, Bruce et Antoine.

-Y en a eu tellement avec eux...

-Mais si tu sais, même que les flics sont venu pour le Patron !

-Ah celle-là...''

 _Les vidéastes se lançaient des défis débiles en buvant de la bière. Tout allait bien, le Prof avait échangé ses fringues avec le Panda à cause d'un gage à la con que Kriss leur avait donné._

 _-''J'me sens nu...''_

 _Avait avoué le Panda._

 _-''C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça...''_

 _Lui avait répondu le Prof pendant que les autres rigolaient._

 _Toutes sortes de défis avaient été lancés, certains pour troller, d'autres pour … Ah bah non, ils ont tous servi à troller, vous ne nous croyez pas ? D'accord, Nyo a trollé Antoine et Mathieu en leur demandant de s'embrasser et il avait osé prendre une photo au moment où les 2 protagonistes avaient scellé leurs lèvres -un millième de seconde- avant de les menacer de tweeter la photo à la moindre gaffe de leur part envers sa personne -Comment ça c'est pas un trolle ça ? Chacun sa définition après tout...-. Ça vous suffit comme preuve ou...? Bon puisque vous insistez : le Patron a fait faire un strip tease à Bruce juste pour le plaisir de voir la tronche des autres. Ouais bon là c'est de la méchanceté gratuite...Enfin bref, ils s'amusaient beaucoup à se faire des coups de putes quand la sonnette de la porte retentit. Mathieu se leva et partit ouvrir en titubant légèrement._

 _-''Bonjour Monsieur, on vient pour votre frère aux lunettes de soleil...''_

 _Des policiers se tenaient sur le pas de la porte et voulaient voir le Patron, c'est louche..._

 _-''Désolé, il est parti tout à l'h-_

 _-Alors gamin, c'est une de mes pu... Oh merde..._

 _-Ne bougez pas !''_

 _Le Patron fit demi-tour, n'ayant pas son flingue sur lui, et partis en courant, reversant de la bière sous les yeux des autres, poursuivi par les flics, il sauta par une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage -il tomba droit dans la piscine- avant de s'enfoncer dans les rues. Les policiers redescendirent avant de sortir._

 _-''Bon, et biens vous lui rendrez ceci.''_

 _Un policier lui avait tendu une sorte de carte d'identité avec la tronche du Patron en photo..._

-''C'était pas super ?

-Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es tiré avec le Patron dans l'un de ses bordels quand il s'est barré.

-Ah oui...''

Richard remporta cette 2ème manche -Samuel a gagner la première- et les cartes furent regroupées pour être de nouveaux mélangées.

-''Tu te souviens de la blague foireuse de la blondasse transsexuelle sur le crétin qui nous sert de créateur auprès du sien ?

-...

-Ça veut dire non, tu me déçois Sam'.

-Tait toi et raconte.

-Bah la blondasse a fait une blague foireuse comme quoi-''

 _Mathieu buvait une tasse de café, ça devait être sa 10ème de la journée, en regardant des vidéos sur Youtube._

 _-''Je te dis que je peux y arriver !''_

 _Cachée derrière un mur, la tête dépassant pour pouvoir voir, la Fille s'énervait contre le Geek et le Panda._

 _-''Prouve-le, Fille._

 _-Vous êtes chiant franchement !''_

 _Sortant de leur « cachette », la blonde s'approcha de son créateur en appréhendant légèrement._

 _-''Euh... Mathieu ...?_

 _-Quoi ?''_

 _La Fille se mit à tripoter son t-shirt alors que Mathieu ne lui adressait pas un regard._

 _-''Le Patron il a..._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu lui ?''_

 _À l'entente du pseudonyme de sa personnalité la plus sombre, Mathieu avait enfin dénié s'intéresser à elle._

 _-''Tu savais qu'il avait essayé de violer Antoine...?''_

 _L'information mit du temps à atteindre son cerveau mais Mathieu réagit au quart de tour et déposa son ordinateur sur la table basse devant le canapé. Les amis, c'est sacrés on y touche pas._

 _-''PATRON !''_

 _Le bruit caractéristique des « talons » -Si on peut appeler sa comme cela étant donner leurs fines épaisseurs...- présent sous les semelles des chaussures du criminel claquant sur le parquet de l'étage avant de retentir dans l'escalier se fit entendre. Ses lunettes sur le nez, sa main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon et la clope entre les doigts, le Patron s'arrêta devant Mathieu._

 _-''Qu'est-ce-tu m'veux gamin ?''_

 _Lentement la Fille fit un pas de coté, puis un autre..._

 _-''Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher à mes potes, non ?_

 _-Mathieu ?_

 _-Bah ouais et ça me casse bien les couilles parce que j'm'en ferais bien quelques-uns..._

 _-ALORS POURQUOI T'AS TOUCHÉ A ANTOINE ?!_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Mathieu ?!_

 _-TU AS OSÉ ALORS QUE TU SAIT QUE-_

 _-MATHIEU PUTAIN !_

 _-QUOI ?!''_

 _Mathieu se retourna vers la Fille se rapprochant lentement de l'escalier._

 _-''C'était un poisson d'avril, ça sert à rien de t'énerver !''_

 _Le créateur de Salut Les Geeks serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges._

 _-''T'est pas sérieuse ?!_

 _-Euh... Si ?_

 _-JE VAIS TE... REVIENS-LÀ !_

 _-Ouh, c'est qu'il s'est inquiété pour son prince charmant !''_

 _Sourit le Patron d'un air amusé et sadique pendant que la Fille s'enfuyait à l'étage._

 _-''De quoi tu parles toi ?!_

 _-Le petit Mathieu s'est inquiété pour son petit prince charmant : Antoine._

 _-N'importe quoi c'est juste un pote MAINTENANT DÉGAGE !_

 _-Faudrait savoir, que tu m'appelles, ok mais tu me dis pas de dégager 10 secondes après l'avoir fait sinon ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas c'que tu veux. En plus tu m'as dérangé pour rien et je m'amusais beaucoup si tu vois c'que j'veux dire..._

 _-Dégage.''_

 _Le Patron remonta à l'étage, faisant bouger sa chemise ouverte au gré de ses pas..._

-''On n'y était pas.

-Non, mais si tu écoutais t'aurait entendu le nain en parler au crétin nommé Antoine.

-Je crois que j'étais débranché, comment tu veut que j'entende. Et en plus c'était pas une blague mais un poisson d'avril foireux.

-C'est pareil.

-Non, une blague c'est censé être drôle.''

Le chien en peluche redistribua les cartes quand il eut fini de les mélanger.

-''Te souviens-tu de la fête déguisée qui c'est dérouler ici ?

-Ah ouiiii, quand Antoine a voulu mettre son pénis dans un yaourt !''

Si Samuel avait pu avoir une expression faciale à cet instant, il aurait certainement lancer un regard blasé à Richard.

-''Non.

-Ah... Quand le Patron t'a violé ?

-Non.

-... Quand Kriss c'est fracasser la tête contre un mur ?

-Non.

-...

-Alors ?

-Quand Nyo a balancé le pantalon d'Antoine par la fenêtre ?

-Non.

-...

-Tu donnes t'as langue au chat ?

-BAH RACONTE MOI BORDEL DE COUILLES !''

Richard posa des cartes devant lui.

-''Et bien...''

 _La sonnette de la porte retentit, un homme déguisé en lapin rose ouvrit la porte._

 _-''Hey !_

 _-Salut, sympa ton costume Antoine !_

 _-Le tien est pas mal non plus.''_

 _Devant le lapin rose « géant » se tenait Nyo avec sa chemise hawaïenne et ses lunettes de soleil. Antoine fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer son ami._

 _-''Ils sont pas là les autres ?_

 _-Nope, t'est le premier mec.''_

 _Les 2 amis se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, face à la table basse sur laquelle se trouvaient des chips et des bières. Le lapin ouvrit sa bouteille et porta le goulot à ses lèvres quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau. C'est en râlant que le chevelu se releva pour repartir ouvrir la porte._

 _-''Agenouilles-toi devant ton Diable gamin !''_

 _Antoine baissa ses yeux sur un certain jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil et au costard noir._

 _-''Ne dit pas de conneries Patron.''_

 _Aux côtés du criminel déguisé en diable avec ses 2 cornes sur le front et son trident rouge se trouvaient le Panda et le Hippie. L'ursidé avait son sourire « peint » sur son visage à la manière du Joker et le pacifiste était simplement enroulé dans des bandages comme une momie._

 _-''Vous êtes que 3 ?_

 _-Ouais gros, Mathieu galère avec le poney rouge et la fée rose en bas..._

 _-Le poney rouge et la fée rose ...?_

 _-Le Geek et la Fille._

 _-Ah. Bah restez pas là et entrez.''_

 _Le Lapin se décala une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer les nouveaux arrivants ._

 _-''Au faite Patron, tu fais le tour avec nous ?_

 _-Ouaip, y a plein de petits enfants en bonne santé et avec de jolies petites fesses en bas..._

 _-J'veux pas en savoir plus.''_

 _Répondit précipitamment Antoine en fermant la porte. Porte qui ne se ferma pas, bloquée par un pied._

 _-''Bah alors toinou, on ferme la porte au nez de tes invités...?_

 _-Désolé Mathou j't'avais pas vu, vas-y rentre mon chou.''_

 _Pour la 3ème fois le présentateur de What The Cut?! ouvrit la porte, le Geek et Mathieu rentrèrent et-_

-''Elle est nulle ton histoire.

-...''

Samuel posa ses cartes.

-''T'as pas plus intéressant sérieux ? Comme-''

Le bruit du verrou de la chambre, indiquant qu'Antoine était rentré, arrêta Richard dans sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit et un schizophrène se fracassa au sol, tête la première, le chevelu éclata de rire.

-''Tu m'avais pas dit que tu embrassais des portes Mathieu !

-Je te hais...''

Le rire d'Antoine redoubla et Mathieu se releva en frottant son pauvre front endolori par la collision avec la porte et le sol.

-''Eh beh, j'vois qu'ça s'amuse bien ! On vous dérange ? Vous voulez un peu d'intimité ?...

-La ferme Rich... IL C'EST PASSER QUOI ICI ?''

Antoine venait de se rendre compte du capharnaüm qu'était devenu sa chambre pendant que Richard posait ses cartes.

-''Alors, ça c'est un lit, ça c'est ta tapisserie moche, ça c'est ton meuble...

-PUTAIN RICHARD TE FOU PAS D'MA GUEULE !''

Ce fut au tour de Mathieu de rire à gorge déployée face à l'expression de visage indescriptible de son ami.

-''J'ai l'air de rire ?''

Lui répondit la peluche en triant ses cartes.

-''Mais merde, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Je cherchais les cartes pour jouer.''

Antoine était sur le point d'étriper sa peluche alors que Mathieu mourrait de rire devant la porte. Samuel posa ses cartes et déclara :

-''J'ai gagné''


End file.
